pubgenfandomcom-20200213-history
5 Simple Things To Make Your EBook Look Awesome Than Ever
Make Your eBooks Come Out Looking Great With These Tricks One thing is clear. EBooks are here to stay. Come what may. They are here to bring you the world of technology and the history of publishing, in a perfect combination. But why exactly are people looking to buy an eBook? The reasons are manifold # To get something more than what physical books offer them. # To have more regarding technology, as eBooks offer new ways of reading. # Capacity to enjoy more for less. Practically millions of books (free and paid never mind), carry them around and have fun reading them. # One major factor in the whole package of getting an eBook is the ability to socialize with them. What Makes An EBook Truly Stand Out: Outstanding Content Is The Key As they say, Content is Indeed the King. The biggest win for a writer is when he gets the reader care enough to turn to the next page. That’s the thing, right? Buying a book isn’t enough. You need to make them read. Hell, you got to make them live it. There’s no replacement for original and exciting content. Design And Layout Is Essential The design and interface need to be impeccable really. You don’t have much of an excuse when it comes to an eBook. It’s either good, or it’s just not worth it. The margin of error is very low. Hence, the design needs to attract and impress right from the word go. Now, how can we do that? Are there some checkpoints we need to consider? Of course, there are Fonts Are What Appear Of Your Thoughts Choosing the font for your e-book might seem like a minor issue. However, the correct typography choice can either enhance or detract from your overall message. So, take some focused time to think through the typography that you use for your e-book, then consistently use it for all future e-books. You know the standard of using fonts, but did you know that the industry experts are citing these fonts to be a big No-No. Colors Which Use To Define The Book Let’s consider that the eBook is about some trends and aspirations of industry standard. It’s quite obvious that you will need to use fonts and colors which are reflective of thought. The logic is simple, an average user (the people you want picking up your eBook) have a fair idea what the book is about. Naturally, they’ll expect some logos and designs which they already know. Example, the deep maroon hues of Coca Cola, or the red and white combination of Airtel or Vodafone. The left example shows how eBooks on fashion pertain to a singular color. Unique and Original Format Ebooks are just digital books, right? Wrong. They are much more than that. They offer new ways of telling a story. Consider online comics interlaced with videos of superheroes. Or the way in which enhanced ebooks are formed, which give you appropriate music for the passage being read. Or the way in which you can use eBooks as a FlipBooks, which allows you to infuse pictures and text in the same layout. What’s more, while reading, you also have the ability to interact with the elements. This discussion is far from complete, as we delve into major aspects of eBook making with particular success factors. You may follow the whole discussion in the following links. : Things To Make Your EBook Look Awesome Than Ever